Huria
0.871 |HDI_rank = 25th |HDI_category = very high |currency = Hurian fedha (₣) |currency_code = HRF |time_zone = Hurian Standard Time |utc_offset = +5 |utc_offset_DST = |DST = not observed |drives_on = right |cctld = .hf |calling_code = +225 }}The Hurian Federation, or just Huria, is a nation in the Indian Ocean. Huria possesses a land area of 2,410,435 kilometers, and boasts a population of 233.7 million citizens, giving it the fifth largest populations on earth. Located near the center of Huria lays it's capital, Defiance, built within the protective crevices of the Imara Mountains. It's current Supreme Commander is Maurice Williams, who leads the largest stratocracy in the world. Huria is a leading member of the United Nations, though it has been suspended on many occasions, and refused a seat on the Security Council despites its many protests. Huria is not a home for the weak of heart and mind; only the physically and mentally fit are allowed to thrive in the country. Endurance is a staple in surviving the harsh life in the country thanks to its government, as strength and tactical finess are amoung the few traits respected in Huria–as far as Hurians themselves are concerned that is. This does not however mean that Huria is a land of complete and utter mayhem and devestation. Law and order prevail in the country, though those in control are far more protected by these laws than those living outside of them. Also, while most other countries are open to the world, Huria is decidely isolationist, a runoff of previous Cold War policies. Huria has been ruled by the military government since 1903, in which the War Council and Advisory Council under the leadership of the Supreme Commander governs the nation. In Huria, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape, and there is no seperation between war and politics. Also, the War Council reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need, or simply if they feel the need to do so. Every citizen must serve for five years within the military, and remain as reservist until their golden years. Etymology The word Huria (pronouned as "who-REE-ah"), comes from the Swahili word for "liberty", "self-sufficient", and "without restraint". The word was chosen by Carter Moore in 1738, after his discovery of the landmass. The movement that led to the federation's formation; the Huria Foundation, was named after Huria in 1837 by Othello Williams, the founder and the leader of foundation from 1837 to 1891, and used the word during the movement's war against the British, German, and Belgian forces to attract followers to his side, preaching liberty to the masses from European enslavement. When the nation was formed in 1891, Othello kept the name to symbolize the nation's endless struggle for freedom from the international forces in the world. History Main article: History of the Hurian Federation Early History (1738–1837) The island of Huria had long been settled by the desendants of the Swahili people since 1200 AD, when members of that group sailed abroad to the island in search for a new home. These people known as the Yamilima, settled Huria along the western coastline in modern-day Ukanda. However, warfare saw these people move deeper inland to the lands now known as Kusini and Kaskazini. The Yamilima took them name from the mountains they had settled, meaning in Swahili "of the mountains", and would come to give the mountains their namesake. Following their settling of Huria, there was little attempt to colonize the land by the Indians or the Africans, as the island itself was unknown to the rest of the world. That would change following the expedition of freedslave, Carter Moore. Moore, born a slave, purchased his freedom in 1711, and began a career as a sailor. He clawed his way to the top into the shipping industry and established a shipping company by 1730 which supported his lifestyle. He decided in 1734 to begin exploring as he had little knowledge of the world, only of the nations that his ships went to. This led to his taking the sloop-of-war SS Africana to sail the world. His decision would lead to an important event in Hurian history. In 1738, Moore and his largely black crew began sailing through the Indian Ocean to discover new islands and possibly new sources of wealth. A nearby typhoon blew the Africana off course in December, and saw the ship run aground Huria's southern coast. With no knowledge of the island he and his men had discovered, Moore set about exploring the island to learn more of the land. This resulted in the crew's discovery of the Yamilima people, who welcomed the sailors into their community. The native population explained to Moore and his men of their location and the current state of affairs on their island, which gave the foreigners some idea as to what they could expect. Impressed with the Yamilima people's knowledge and intelligence, Moore offered to "enlighten" the people by providing them with foreign technologies and teachings, citing his vessel as a good example of what they could accomplish with European knowledge. Moore married into the native population in 1741, marrying a young woman named Kamara, who would teach him and the crew Swahili and aid them in their conversion to the native religion, Katagamism. Moore named the island Huria, as it was discovered largely due to his desire to freely sail the seas, a liberting venture in his eyes. Over the years, the Yamilima people developed town and cities with the information provided by Moore, who secured the independence of the people for the time being. He died in 1763, but left behind a map that would allow others to move to Huria. Though not a nation at the time, the island was left alone by the Europeans, who were more concerned with the aquisition of lands in other parts of the globe. For the time being, Huria would be left alone. Colonization Era (1837–1891) Following Moore's discovery of Huria in 1738, he left behind a series of detailed maps and locations regarding the island and its people. These were purchased by the Huria Foundation in 1837, which sought to establish a series of colonies for African-Americans that were desiring of returning to Africa, yet wished to establish themselves in a more developed region. Though Huria was not a part of Africa proper, it was home to a large African population, and this caught the eye of the organization. Led by Edison Williams, the Foundation consisted of highly aggressive African-Americans who had suffered greatly under slavery, and unlike their more pacifist brothers and sisters, they were not willing to put up with a peaceful solution that would simply call for them to lay down without a fight. When it became appearent that such an idea would ultimately be futile, the organization turned to colonization, albiet in a largely unknown part of the world. Huria was selected by the organization was it was unyet claimed by any of the European powers, who tended to avoid it and move on to their colonies. Thousands of "like-minded" African-Americans, and even some white Americans and Europeans, were recruited by the Huria Foundation to begin the process of setting up a colony in the southern half of the massive island. Naming the colony Nyanda, the Foundation managed to get 50,000 colonists to the area between 1841 and 1850. The success of the Foundation saw it attract the attention of numerous other groups which began following in its footsteps, and saw the organization aided by several groups seeking to accomplish the same goal. Japanese, Chinese, and Indian organizations aquired the permission of the Huria Foundation to merge with them, and join the in the colonization effort, and Arab and Persian refugees fleeing the economic decay of their homelands were granted permission by the Yamilima people to build cities on the island. Given the fact that neither the Foundation nor the colonists supported European imperialism, they welcomed with open armed by the Yamilima. By the late 1880s, Edison Williams had died, leaving his eldest son, Othello Williams, as the head of the Foundation in 1889. As a direct result, Othello was viewed as the de facto leader of the island and its ten million inhabitants, of which one million were settlers. This increase in the population, especially a large anti-European one, became a threat to the European powers, who began negotiating with one another on how they would divided the island up for themselves, and exile the leadership of the Huria Foundation. News of the plans had come to Othello's attention from corrospondents in Europe, tending to those seeking to flee Europe and the revolutions of the time. Fearing the worse, Othello authorized the formation of the Hurian Federation in 1891, which sought to defend the sovereignty of the island from European imperialism. War & Independence (1891–1897) See alsi: Hurian War of Independence Knowing all to well the threat of a European invasion, Othello reorganized the Huria Foundation into the Hurian Federation, marshalling its resources and employees into a military force, and bringing together the other leaders of the island to form a unified nation with which to combat the threats of European colonialism. With the help of Sir Edgard Kenway, a British experiate tired of the misdeeds of his home country, he agreed to train the military force of Huria, and train the officers who would combat the invasion yet to come. Also helping with the endeavour was Desiree Hatcher, a young woman who had long been a major leader oft he Huria Foundation, and helped organize the government of the new nation. Finally, the leader of the Yamilima people, King Khamidi III was responisble for bringing the numbers of his people to bear to form the military needed to fight Europe. In 1891, the European empires consisting of the British Empire, France, and Germany, along with the support of Belgium and Portugal, sent 357,000 troops to fight the Hurian Federation, which gained the support of several local nations such as the Merina Kingdom in Madagascar and Sultanate of Zanzibar. Mercenaries from the Kingdom of Buganda and the Maasai tribe of Kenya were recruited to bolster the forces of Huria, and fend off the British-led invasion. The invasion opened with the landing of Franco-German troops in the sector of Tamabarare, which was under the protection of General Okkert Breyandt, who commanded a force of 15,000 men and women, trained by Edgard Kenway. His men fought to defend the capital city of Tamabarare, Tija, during the Battle of Tija. Though he lost 2,630 men int he fight, he successfully protected the city, providing the morale boast needed to start the six-year long conflict. The battle, though brutal, served as a warning to Europe of what was to come and how the Hurians planned to protect their new homeland. Over the course of the conflict, Huria was beset upon all sides as the British and the Indian forces invaded from the north, Germany from the west and France to the south and west. The Belgians and the Portuguese made matters no better as they sent troops from their nearby colonies to aid in the conflict as they too had a stake in the outcome of the war. The Hurian leadership was not idle at all. They focused on gaining recognition of their country from Latin America, the United States, and Asia. In 1895, the Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan officially recognized Huria following the decisive Battle of Makazi, in which a Hurian force of 65,000 under the command of now War Minister Edgard Kenway, wiped out a force of 80,000 Franco-German soldiers occupying the city. Such was the victory, that later on the United States acknoledged that it was muling over whether or not to recognize the Hurian nation based on if it could win another victory such as that at Makazi. Later victories at Dhoruba, Athari, and Nafaka served to soldified Huria's status as a nation. Though having been defeated on many occasions, the Hurians pulled through, and ousted the European invaders in 1897. With no other choices, the European powers met at the capital city of Kimbilio, and signed the Treaty of Defiance, officially dropping all claims to Huria, and agreeing to recoginize it as a sovere/ign nation. Post-war Era (1897–1914) The years following saw the Hurian nation seek out ways to secure its independence from potential invaders, most likely to come from Britian though their colony in India. Also, the threat of economic sanctions by way of the great powers refusing to work with Huria in the global market, and political threats to push Huria into their spheres of influence, ultimately gave the Hurian leadership few viable options. With the threat of invasion too real to ignore, Hurians had to rearm and do so immediately. Having defeating numerous world powers, the anger and demand for revenge to clear their "honorable reputations" as "civilized nations", saw the European nations seeking ways to weaken and damage Huria when and wherever possible. As was the case with Ethiopia following Italy's defeat, the defeated party never gave up on their intentions to return and win in the second round of hostilities, and this Huria knew well. With so few options at hand, Williams, Kenway, and Hatcher agreed to developed a national military force built around the concept of total war. Though it was not the first military to be built around the idea, it was the first to take the matter to the extreme. Faced with major powers far more dangerous than anything the Hurians had ever faced, and having seen their military forces in actions in Africa, Asia, and South America for many decades, the threat of defeat and retailiation were massive. Thus, the Hurians spared no little effort in seeing to it that the health of their military forces were the center of all political action. Women who had taken part in the independence war had proven themselves capable combatants, and contray to the popular thought of the time, the Hurians opted to grant all women the right to fight in active combat, the first nation to do so. Following this, the economic structure of the nation was built around three major pillars so as to develop a self-suffient economy. The first was the military. All industries of the nation would built to support, equip, and feed the military forces of Huria, and during peacetime, be designed so as to easily transition into a low-level, low-risk operation to support the economy. The second pillar was agricultural. All farms were to use high-yield methods of havesting so as to make every inch of Huria's arable land produce the food needed to support the population and military, and have enough to store or export. Future developments in agricultural technology would permit this pillar's existance. The final pillar was heavy industrial, distinct from the first pillar as it exclusively mentions mining. This third pillar demanded that Huria's resource-rich mountains not be carved up, but at the same time take advantage of new mining methods to get to the resources that the government needed to lessen its dependence on mineral imports. The fast-tracked development of this pillar allowed Huria to drop its import needed by 64% by 1900, and as it was later be discovered, Huria had many of the metals and minerals needed by the military, such as tin, aluminum, platium, gold, iron ore, and copper, all in abundance, as well as rarer materials as well. The populace was properly indoctrinated into the state's programs over the time it took for these pillars to be erected, and capitalizing upon the unity built during the war, Huria's government was able to bring the people into its fold without having to rely upon armed force to do so. In 1903, Williams acknowledged his desire to develop a military government, stating his reasons for doing so as being that during his command of the military, his was impressed by the precision, order, cleaniness, and patriotism of the soldiers, and sought to apply those admirable traits to daily life in Huria. With the support of his his and the general population, Williams declared the formation of a stratocratic government to replace the fledging democracy in the Hurian Federation. This was widely hailed by the people as a good thing, as many had already fought in the military, and were highly supportive of a structure they agreed got them through a seemingly unwinnable war. Though it horrified the Western powers, there was little they could do able the development except sneer at the new government. The following years following the development saw the Hurians industrialize their new virturally overnight, with the military-style social taking hold, the population's work force was mobilized into numerous sectors to begin building factories, hospitals, cities, ports, dams, water works, power systems, and farms, all in the effort to maintain Hurian independence. Many European powers were ready for a renewed conflict with the island nation, though developments on their front were beginning to push them closer to a war at home. By 1914, the Hurians had developed most of the infrastructure needed to thumb their noses as Europe, though they would have far more to thumb them at as they saw Europe's major powers gear up for yet another conflict at home, one that Huria would take advantage of as it played its way out. World War I (1914–1918) Interwar Period (1918–1939) World War II (1939–1946) Cold War Era (1946–1991) Modern Era (1991–Present) Geography Climate Environment Politics Main article: Politics of the Hurian Federation Government Main article: Government of the Hurian Federation The Hurian Federation is a stratocracy in which the military and the government are one in the same, that is to say, only military officers are allowed to hold major government positions. At the top of the government sits the Supreme Commander of the Hurian Federation, a position passed on through the Williams family which has held it for four successive generations. The current holder is Maurice Williams. The Supreme Commander is chosen by the Williams family from amoungst the current War Minister of Huria, currently held by Nandi Mashaba, who serves as the Supreme Commander's second-in-command and personal aide. The Supreme Commander is both the head of state and head of government, and according to the Charter of the Hurian Federation, he wields extraordinary political powers. As Supreme Commander, he is also the commander-in-chief of the Hurian Armed Forces. The executive branch is a two-body cabinet, made up of the War Council and Advisory Council. The former is tasked with directing the military branches for the Supreme Commander, acting on his orders, and under the command of the War Minister who presides over the War Council. The Advisory Council is tasked with running the numerous government agencies of the government, and as their name indicates, advising the Supreme Commander on government policies and agendas. It also assists in handling certain aspects of the non-military side of the government, such as internal and foreign affairs, transportation, and the treasury. The legislative branch of the government is the 2,000-member Federal Senate of the Hurian Federation. The Federal Senate, headed by the Chancellor of Huria, currently held by Josephine Williams, is responsible for creating laws and enforcing charter protocols. However, given the extent of the Supreme Commander's power, the senate is largely regarded as a rubber stamp body, with little actual political authority as the Supreme Commander can simply veto any legislation passed by the Federal Senate. For external reasons, the Supreme Commander nominally follows some of the laws passed by the senate, though he can easily override anything they pass his way. There exist three political parties in the Hurian Federation; the dominant Kukana Party, the industrialist Iron Front Guard, and the traditionalist Mwanamgambo. All three are roughly the same in their outlaying political agendas and beliefs, due to the Hurian government's ploy to mislead foreign observers that the people have a choice in politics. The Hurians themselves pay little heed to the political parties, acting as if they do not exist, as many being veterans feel that the military is doing what's best without the need for political bickering. Political corruption in punished harshly, with life sentences and even executions handed down by the government for such crimes against the Hurian nation. As such, Huria is one of the least corrupt nations in the world. Administrative divisions Main article: Sectors of the Hurian Federation The Hurian Federation is divided into eleven sectors, one of which is in fact classified as a special capital district though it is counted with the rest as otherwise. Each of these sectors is governed by a Sector Commander, who is elected by the population of his native sector to the position, or simply appointed by the Supreme Commander himself. Given their control over the subdivisions of the Federation, the sector commanders are placed third in government chart of power. Law and justice Main article: Law Enforcement in the Hurian Federation & Judiciary of the Hurian Federation Foreign relations Main article: Foreign relations of the Hurian Federation Military Main article: Hurian Armed Forces The Hurian Armed Forces are the sole military forces of Huria, combining numerous military organizations into one all-powerful organ of the Hurian nation. It consists of 1.9 million personnel, and another 2.1 million in reserve, the Hurian Armed Forces are the military force in the largest in the world. As a stratocracy, the military of Huria forms the most important circle of the nation, and is lavishly cared for as the powerful arm of the government. The military itself consists of numerous bodies, these include: the Hurian Land Forces, Hurian Air Force, Hurian Navy, Hurian Auxiliary Forces, Hurian Penal Legions, Hurian Minority Units, and Fatherland Militia. Each of these forces is further broken down into subunits that perform certain tasks or missions, and each contribute to the security of the Hurian Federation. Most of these were founded shortly following the formation of the federation, while others were founded as they were needed or when certain circumstances saw other units absorbed into the military. A recognized nuclear weapons state, Huria is both a regional power and a superpower, holding the title since it replaced the Soviet Union which collapsed in 1991. The Hurian Federation's Hurian Air Defense Force, a branch of the Hurian Air Force, is known to hold the third largest nuclear arsenal in the world, with a cache of 1,784 active nuclear warheads, including 416 ICBMs. Along with these weapons, Huria maintains a number of fusion warheads, the first in the world. Huria possesses long-range power projection capabilities in the form of its ten fusion-powered super aircraft carriers. This is multiplied by the military's Foreign Combat Units, the Makomandoo, and the thousands of combat aircraft within the air force. As the leading stratocratic power in the world today, Huria's military forms an important facet of society and daily life in the nation, and thus, is lavished greatly by the government which is dependent on the military's strength and capabilities to protect the nation's wellbeing. With a massive allowance of $1.192 trillion (₣504.600 billion), or 6.35% of the nation GDP, the upkeep of the Hurian Armed Forces constitutes the largest portion of the annual government budget. This money is paid back into the nation as the military's personnel serves as farmers, bankers, industrial workers, and politicians in their spare time, and the maintainance of the military helps the national economy as it fuels the local industrial growth as more weapons, uniforms, food, and other major supplies are drawn from the nation's companies and businesses. Since the early-1900s, Huria has strived to maintain a lead or at the time, close the gap, between itself and the great powers of the world. Since the end of the Cold War, Huria has since closed the gap between itself and the United States. It has manufactured aircraft as the Maranga G-10 Tai, Enyiazu G-12 Umeme and R-4 Shambulio. Also, it has produced advanced rivals to the American M1 Abrams and German Leopard tanks, countering with its own K-107 and K-112 tanks. This says nothing of Huria's own stealth aircraft, such as the Enyiazu G-13 Makali, designed specifically to counter the American F-22 Raptor. Also, advances in the field of electronic warfare and the protection of anti-satellite missiles have gone a long way in maintaining the Hurians' rivalry with the United States' military. It is widely acknowledged that the Hurian military is just as capable as the American military, if not more so, though few analysts eager to see a direct military confrontation between the two. Economy Main article: Economy of the Hurian Federation Huria possesses a strong self-sustained economy, known to economists as an autarky. The Hurian nation developed all of its resources with little to no help from the outside world, ensuring that the Hurian economy is independent of the world's in most cases. However, trade on a limited basis does exist between Huria and the rest of the world. According the , Huria's national GDP of Huria stood at $10.556 trillion (₣4.499 trillion) as of 2012. The nation's was the same as the nominal GDP, standing at $10.556 trillion. The nominal and power purchasing parity GDP per capita was $45,154 (₣19,247). When compared to the rest of the world, the nominal GDP was the second largest in the world after the United States, but the power purchasing parity GDP third-largest after United States and China. Transport Energy Science & Technology See also: Defense industry of Huria In technological terms, Huria is one of the most advanced nations on the planet. Having ridded the country of human rights, government interference, and corporate bickering, technological advancement has been aided by the country's president, who has been able to push Huria far into the 21st century. Companies such as Mkazo Industries, Robotteknik, and Zana Robotics, provide Huria with all the science and hardware needed to keep up with the rest of the world. Huria's fear of the "military adventurism" of the United States of America and NATO, have lead to it developing technologies that have been declared inhumane by other nations worldwide, such as anthrax weapons. The defense industry is of extreme importance to the government and the country, as the military is in need of a constant flow of high-tech wares to keep up the country's campaigns of conquest in the region. Deterrence is key factor in the government's defensive policies toward potential aggressors, and thus, requires powerful weapons and technologies to supplement it's large military. Defensive installations are located all across the country, equipped with powerful laser arrays to defend against the possibility of nuclear attacks. Radars and satellites are on constant guard against foreign invaders, and need round-the-clock maintenace and upkeep by skilled crews trained in the latest tech and gadgetry available to Huria. Studies into the threats posed by EMP attacks and cyber warfare have lead to the Huria developing newer ways to counter such attacks against them. Military installations have limited EMP protection, and recently trained counter-hacker teams have been stationed all across the country to protect the nation's data networks. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Hurian Federation Huria's population at the time of its formation was relatively diverse, with several hundreds of the tribes, ethnicities, and languages. Following the unification of the nation, and the uniforming of the culture, the ethnic groups became fewer and fewer. Currently, there are five ethnic groups, each referring to a group of people based on their culture and homeland. The largest of these are the Nyeusi, Swahili for "black", is used to refer to the black African population of Huria. The Nyeusi are not a single ethnic group, but just used to refer to the black African population. The Anyi are the single largest ethnic group in Huria, and dominate everything from politics to the economy. They are truely homogenous, and are generally unwilling to bend culturally or idealistically. Then there are the Warabu (Arab) population, then the Mashariki (Asian and Indian). Following them are the Vazaha, or the Caucausian population in Huria. Huria's diverse ethnic population has given it much to work with, making overseas operations easier, as their forces are better able to operate around groups of similar religions, cultures, and ethnicities. Largest cities Language Religion Education Given the serious consideration of education in Hurian culture and society, larger because of religious beliefs, Huria's population has been a strong advocate of advanced learning and reaching out for higher education. Schooling in compulsory for Hurian children upon reaching the age of four and going on until the child reaches age 17. All 14 years of education are paid for by the state, which seeks to maintain a high graduation rate, and prevent high levels of drop outs by re-enrolling the the child and tutoring them through a military program that leads to a high possibility of success in the Hurian Armed Forces. Indoctrination into the state's beliefs and ideals begins early in Hurian learning, with children taught all the basics needed for a successful career in the military given the nation's stratocratic system. Each and every Hurian child is required to go to school to learn the basic skills needed before moving on to another grade. During this time, gym and recess serve as periods where the children learn military skills. In gym, they learn martial arts, while during recess, they spend their time field stripping their weapons, learning how to aim and shoot them, and learn basic military drill. Most of the population between the ages 15 to 29 hold a tertiary qualification. The majority of the adult population has attained some form of secondary education after high school, with close to 41.6% holding a bachelor's degree or higher, while another 47.2% hold some form of secondary education or qualification, and the remaining 11.2% holding no higher education, but employed in areas of society which normally require degrees of higher education elsewhere in the world. The country maintains hundreds of universities, especial those majoring in polytechnics. Health Culture Main article: Culture of the Hurian Federation Hurian culture is built around a military system, in which all citizens are soldiers of the state, and the state itself is the national military. Thus, people of Huria is the military of Huria. They are a homogenous group, trained from youth that their country is the only thing they have, and losing it is a loss that they cannot forgive. For this reason will find few Hurians living in other countries if it's not for business or if they were exiled. Because of the military culture fostered within Huria, the people view each other as comrades, brothers and sisters fighting for the same reason, and striving for the thing. Thus, attempting to divided them has been difficult, as with any dutiful soldier, a Huria will always attempt to resist until his or her fellow Hurians are either saved, or put out of their misery. These views are only reinforced in adulthood, when Hurians not actively serving in the military, must spend up to five years serving in the Fatherland Militia, where the same doctrines of brotherhood and militarism are pounded into the minds of the Hurians. Art As a nation of soldiers, one would think that the Hurians would have little time for art. But to the contrary, the Hurians view it as something uplifting, perfect for keeping morale at a high, and ensuring the people of other nations that Huria isn't soulless. Though their art is viewed as somewhat aggressive, depicting violent battles between Hurian soldiers and those of nations elsewhere, the outcome of these paintings always show the Hurians raising the Crescent Flag over the corpses of their fallen enemies. While bordering on propaganda, few doubt the uplifting qualities of these paintings, and such artwork can be found hanging in the barracks or bases of Hurian forces wherever they are found. Music Hurian music has been geared toward building aggressive feelings within Hurian, to keep them ready to fight. Rap, metal, punk, and others are the most popular types of music in Huria. The Vazaha population in Huria is renowned for the huge number of metal and punk singers and musicians that it has produced, building an equally large fan base within the Vazaha group. Rap is by far the most music anywhere in Huria. Its songs of fighting, killing, and murder has made it widely popular amongst the youth in the country, though other nations have classed Hurian rap and metal as murder music, which considered the culture, the people, and the government's views, would be true. Cuisine Hurian cuisine is rather limited to so the least. Fears of overpopulation and destruction of arable farm and grazing land, with the added blow of urbanization, saw the need for artificial foodstuffs to feed the 233 million people now living on Huria without damaging the land. Hurian citizens eat little real food, most of their diet consisting of factory-made high-energy biscuits, vitamin and protein pellets, and energy drinks. Wealthier citizens such as commanders, officers, and government officials, are able to purchase Huria's organic foods, such as beef, chicken, and fish. Alcoholic beverages, however, are in abundance. The hydroponic farms in the food production levels of Hurian arcologies, have developed the perfect conditions for such drinks to be produced. While the disciple nature of the Hurians prevents them from indulging, they will never be found wanting when it comes to liquor. Media Sports As a nation that praises martial skill and physical prowess, it is of consequence that Huria's national sport, the Pan-African Fighting Tournament, is both the most violent and most dangerous in the world. Hundreds of the Hurian citizens take part in the sport, in which they must incapacitate or kill their opponent. The goal of the sport is promote militaristic ideals, and share fighting styles which can help improve the martial arts of Huria. Soccer was outlawed as it was deemed "too soft" for Hurian standards, while American football was promoted as a safer alternative to the PAFT, and ideal for the youth of Huria to play to build up the skills that could be transferred into their military service. These violent sports are not to say that the Hurians are more physical, and not intellectual. Games that work the mind are also popular as well. Chess is a game played by retired commanders and officers in Huria, older citizens who have served their country and now spend most of their time at home. They play such games to keep their minds fresh, and to help direct their fellow Hurians in a tactful manner should the need arise. Category:Hurian Federation Category:Copyright